Koi No Tenshi Maiorite
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: cap4: Cuando te comportas como un tonto... Un dia todo cambia y que puedes hacer, no hay opciones mas que las impuestas, has perdido las esperanzas, pero tantas dudan te llenan... quien habita en el corazon de Takao? YAOI LoL RR please
1. Prologo: Tiempo, Destino y Eternidad

"Beyblade pertenece a sus respectivos dueños... las leyendas pertenecen al publo popular que las enriquece y hace crecer con sus corazones"

**__**

Koi No Tenshi Maiorite

Prologo: Tiempo, Destino y Eternidad

Takao corria entre calles... iba a llegar tarde... de eso estaba seguro... su corazon latia apresurado, quizas fuera un beyluchador campeon pero era estudiante... entocnes tropezo, resistio el dolor y miro que se habia enlodado... miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que era tarde y ya no llegaba... tomo rapidamente su mochila y corrio con la esperanza en su corazon... entonces lo vio... un auto negro, para ser preciso un BMW de lujo negro, apenas reacciono cuando su cuerpo sentia el dolor... Takao perderia la vida en ese instante... sin embargo tres damas que observaban desde lejos tomaron un hilo corto y deshecho... y la menor lo sostuvo en sus manos y este empezo a brillar como nuevo... la segunda de edad aparente un poco mayor le hizo cambiar de color... y la tercera lo alargo 5 veces mas por lo menos y lo tiro al viento...

- Es tiempo... -la sombra menor dijo con una voz dulce y juguetona- el es nuestro ahora

- Es su destino... -la segunda hablo- mientras esbozaba una sonrisa dulce- pero debe acabar asi...

- Es su vida... asi que no podemos obligarlo... -la mayor solo giro y desaparecio entre sombras dejando oir una palabra- y es su decision morir

En la calle Takao yacia muerto... sangre brotando de su boca... su beyblade despedazado... y dragon desaparecido... el tenia tanto que hacer... tanto que amar... tanto que sentir.... Pero habia cumplido un destino, su tiempo se habia acado y con ello su vida... Viejas leyendas cuentan de tres poderes encontrados y equilibrados... tres poderes que guiaban a los humanos y decidian todos sus destinos y cuando era el tiempo de vivir o morir... tres poderes como el pasado, presente y futuro, tres poderes basados en la el destino, en el tiempo y los sentimientos... ellas dieron el libre albeldrio al humano asi como el libre albeldrio a los angeles... el ultimo angel caido antes de su despertar seria el enviado de ellas... asi lo rpeduspusieron antes de que la ira de los dioses se cerniera sobre ellas...

- Donde estoy... -Takao abrio los ojos mientras flotaba en la oscuridad cuando sintio una mano calida sobre su rostro-

- Estas conmigo... -Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a la chica de cabello negro y largo con mechones violetas al frente... sus ojos eran dos joyas verdes parecian jades incrustados, vivos y a la vez como las de un lobo- Takao perdonanos -dijo mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos y se volvian unas flores cristalinas al llegar a el oscuro piso-

- Tambien conmigo... Takao... -decia una joven de pelo castaño oscuro y mechones plateados al frente de el mismo largo que la anterior- no permitiremos que estes solo -una mujer de ojos ambarinos pero vivos como el fuego- no te preocupes -sus ojos eran como los de un tierno conejo y Takao sonrio-

- No te olvides de mi... -decia una tercera de pelo castaño y mechones dorados, sus ojos emitian un fortaleza como la mismo agua y uno era verde agua y el otro azul agua- no temas a nada... -sus ojos eran felinos y emitian un poco de temor-

- Como no voy a temer... si estoy flotando en la nada oscura... donde el techo son relampagos que iluminan todo... y ni siquiera se cuales son sus nombres...

Las tres se separaron y dejaron ver sus togas romanas que mientras fltoaban en el aire con alas de cristal... la de ojos ambarinos lucia una toga azul celeste... oji-verde una violeta y la ultima de ojos bicolores una en color verde-claro... Takao miro como cada una lucia un brazalete de hombro con un extraño simbolo en su brazo derecho que dejaba al descubierto la toga y en la izquierda lucia cada una un baculo...

- Soy Orden... me conocen como la luz... soy Destino -dijo la mediana-

- Soy Caos... me conocen como Oscuridad... soy Tiempo -dijo la menor-

- Soy Templanza... me conocen como Esperanza... Soy Eternidad -la mayor sonrio- y a cambio de que hagas algo te ofrecemos volver con esa persona que tanto amas…

****

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hope: bienvenidos a este fic ^_^ que surgio gracias a estas dos chicas geniales…

Dark: *¬* Tidus…

Hope: o.o

Light: *_* Joey…

Hope: o.O

L+D: Bishonens *______________*

Hope: -_-U bueno sera una serie de caps cortos… 

Dark: Primer cap xD  
Light: La estrella que cumplio un deseo…

Hope: si quieren saber que trama mi mente por fa dejen review xD

Dark: Arigato ^O^

Light: see you later

Hope: BLIE LAO!!!


	2. 1: La Estrella Que Cumplio Mi Deseo

"Beyblade pertenece a sus respectivos dueños... las leyendas pertenecen al pueblo popular que las enriquece y hace crecer con sus corazones"

**__**

Koi No Tenshi Maiorite

en efecto me baso en parte de la griega ^_^... pero tambien baso en las leyendas nordicas, fenicias, persas, egipcias... etc... siempre he sido una amante la mitologia de civilizaciones grandes y pequeñas... asi que no pienses que solo me valdre de la griega... eso seria un error de mi parte... y sobre el Ty/? eso quizas tarden demasiado en descubrir... pero mas vale avisar... esto no sera un happy ending... si lo fuera me muero ù_ú ademas me base en varios libros que lei para la caracterizacion y como eran tantas leyendas junte los puntos en comun y en este caso... realmente ellas no tienen nombre o.o asi que no importa como las llames solo su esencia es real... y aquellos que sean mas perceptivos incluso podrian darse cuenta cuantos caps compondra el fic... y si ven mi bio sabran de los dos caps especiales que habra -.- es todo see yaa!!!

Capitulo1: La estrella que cumplio mi deseo

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

- NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!!!!... -una voz resono en el hospital... un grito ahogado de un padre desconsolado que trataba de ser calmado por su propio padre- no hay peor dolor que enterrar a tus hijos -El arqueologo se dejo caer desplomado en brazos de su padre-

- lo se hijo mio -el abuelo de Takao solo soportaba las lagrimas tratando de dar fuerza al progenitor de el chico-

Padre, abuelo, amigos, todos aquellos que conocieron a Takao lloraban sus perdida a su modo... un chico entre ellos miro una estrella caer.. si es cierto que podian cumplir un deseo el pediria que Kinomiya Takao volviera a su lado... En otro lado la estrella paraba antes de golpear el suelo aterrizando suavemente... un baculo con una estrella de ocho puntas y un liston violeta soplo al viento... Tiempo y Destino la miraban extrañaba

- Muchos lloran su perdida pero uno vio mi llegada... -Eternidad camino un poco sonriendo- esta bien cumplire tu deseo... pero no ahora...

- Entonces es mi turno... -Tiempo sonrio mientras de un salto desaparecio en la nada infinita-

- Hermana... ire a preparar todo para su regreso... -y al igual que la menor desaparecio-

- No llores corazon roto... que todo esta a punto de emepzar -cerro sus ojos mientras flores blancas conocidas como campanillas de invierno florecian en plena primavera-

3 años pasaron... Un joven frente al hospital donde se habia pedido dicho deseo miraba... su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura y era de un azul nocturno hermoso... sus ojos eran azul oscuros como la noche y por un momento reflejaban las estrellas... tres sombras masculinas estaban detras de el... el volteo a mirarlos... apenas parecia un joven de 16 pero sus ojos ahora poseian sabiduria, lucia un traje negro pegado a su cuerpo y una botas que apenas se distinguian y una capa con capucha... sonrio abiertamente y corrio a la orilla de ese edificio... salto y extendio sus brazos cayendo libremente al vacio... un par de alas negras salierond e su espalda aterrizando sano y salvo... Unos ojos escarlatas parpadearon ante la escena, no creian lo que miraba... y vio como el joven volteaba hacia el y levanto la mano saludando... esta vez las alas desaparecieron y rapidamente de saltos calculados escalaba el hospital...

- Pero que rayos -Kai penso si acaso alucinaba para ver un chico que le parecia familiar escalar como si nada un hospital de 15 pisos- es... -sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver tres sombras seguir a la lider... Kai no lo penso y empezo a tratar de seguir a las sombras entre calles sin importarle que debia esperar a Rei, Max y Kyo para la reunion-

Rei Kon salia de un restaurante acompañado de Mao quien se veia triste... entonces Rei miro al capitan de los Bladebreakers correr entre calles ignorandolo... cuando poso su vista en aquelllos seres que brincaban los edificios, una familiaridad asalto su ser y corrio tras ellos... Max salia de el mercado con unas bolsas cuando al revisar su recibo miro a el joven oji-azul aterrizar de manera mas que impactante frente a el... y volver a saltar hacia el techo de la tienda... despues una sombra de cabello lila, una de cabello rojo y otra de cabello azul aterrizaron al mismo ritmo que el anterior y lo siguieron... Los ojos de los tres beyluchadores se encontraron... Kai sabia que aquella persona era Takao... Max reconoceria sus rasgos... pero Rei estaba seguro de que Takao habia sin duda habia resucitado...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Takao brincaba entre edificios s sentia como una ave dada a la libertad... sentia cada parte de sus ser unida con todo hasta que vio una lluvia de estrellas fugaces... una estrella cumplio un deseo que lo trajod e regreso... tarde... y sinceramente aun no creia que nadie notara que aquel cuerpo no era ya el suyo... Las megamis le habian rescatado su viejo cuerpo ya que el nego uno nuevo... y habian creado una ilusion tan real como la sensacion de el viento en tu cara... el aterrizo en un solo pie mientras la capa se rompia y mostraba sus alas en todo su esplendor... los otros tres entes lo miraron curiosos...

- William, Erick y Andrew me podrian dejar solo... -apenas dijo poniendo el otro pie cuando mira a sus acompañantes- necesito hablar con el... asi que distraigan a sus amigos - se paro cruzando brazos y levantando el brazo derecho se tento el menton- necesito saber que siente ahora que me vea...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

El volteaba hacia todos lados buscando pista de Takao... sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver al oji-azul frente a el...

- Takao... sabia que eras tu... ¿pero que eres tu?

- Hola eres miembro de los bladebreakers... soy un beyluchador... pero no me llamo Takao... me llamo Ziel... -El beyluchador nego y se acerco tomando al joven de el brazo- 

- Eres Takao... yo pedi ese deseo para esta fecha como ultima esperanza...

- ¿Que has dicho?... tu fuiste el de el deseo -una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro- ultima esperanza verdad... -Takao se puso serio- Ara Megami... baka.. aho... eto... hai... me vio la cara...

- Nani? -El beyluchador miro al joven sonreir abiertamente-

- Me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa -Takao o Ziel se libero facilmente de su agarre y metiendole el pie lo tiro al piso- nos vemos... -Takao sonrio mientras desaparecia entre sombras- por cierto, gracias por esa estrella -lanzo un piedra cristalina y brillante como diamante-

- La estrella que cumplio mi deseo -El chico la miro sin saber que esa piedra era una camara de las tres damas de que habian salvado y condenado a Takao- No permitire que nadie la vea...

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hope: termine en tiempo record o.o

Dark: nani? @_@ BAKA???

Light: o.o ahora no te entiendo nada nemesis querida

Hope: facil... lo que aplicaba en mi antiguo fic Canto Nocturno lo vine a aplicar aqui en el sentido de narracion

Dark: no entello @_@... mejor veamonos en el proximo cap... "Bajo la luna del recuerdo"

Light: y pobre de mi Max-chan ¬¬ lo espantaste

Hope: see yaa!!! ^^U

Dark: . quien es el beyluchador que pidio el deseo...

Light: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DINOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sacan unas lanzas y Hope sale corriendo como alma que lleva Fenrir) o.o que bien corre

Dark: o.o sip o.oU... por cierto sabes que significa la campanilla de invierno o.o

Light: no... o.o pero dime o te cocino xD

Dark: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! T_______T (sale corriendo perseguida como por pirañas)

Light: el teclado es mio @o@ =ZAZ= X_X

Senzi: perdonen esto (dice una lobita alada) =( pero nadie debe revelar nada... ^_______^ blie lao


	3. 2: Bajo La Luna Del Recuerdo

"Beyblade pertenece a sus respectivos dueños... las leyendas pertenecen al pueblo popular que las enriquece y hace crecer con sus corazones" 

**__**

Koi No Tenshi Maiorite

Capitulo2: Bajo la luna del recuerdo

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

- No me dejes caer... no me olvides... y estare junto a ti... -El oji-azul murmuraba mientras observaba desde el balcon la hermosa ciudad brillar como si estuviera cubierta de estrellas- Aun te amo... y me alegra que me esperaras... o quizas solo es amistad... tantas dudas...

- mmmm.... ¿dudas de que? -La menor de las damas de la triqueta sonrio y se acerco a Takao- si es algo de el pasado te puedo ayudar... si es de el presente mis poderes estan limitados... y si es el futuro solo puedo mostraste diferentes resultados...

- No lo deseo... ya que hay cosas mas importantes en juego... -Takao miro llegar a las tres sombras que lo habian acompañado y que entraban al edificio donde se hospedaban-

- seguro... -Con un movimiento un baculo de luna aparecio en la mano de el caos- pero aun asi veo que deseas preguntar algo...

- ustedes son las megamis mas odiosas que puedan haber...

- En serio -Los ojos felinos brillaron con malicia- mi hermana solo decidio no decirlo... para no mentirte... no nos culpes... solo tomamos una decision como tu la tomaste de morir...

- Esa decision fue de ustedes... -Takao reclamo enojado-

- TE EQUIVOCAS TENSHI DE CUARTA!!! -La dama tenia los ojos vuelto fuego y esta vez dejo su pocision calmada para mostrarse en un estado de gran cabeza rodeada de fuego con alas de demonio- ¬¬... -Recupero su pocision de relajamiento y miro a la ciudad- tu te entregaste a la muerte libremente por esa herida... -La mujer salto como acostumbraba hacerlo y desaparecio en el aire-

- No hagas enojar a una dama de la triqueta... tonto tenshi... -Un chico de cabello lila entro... su cabello era largo hasta las rodillas pero lo traia trenzado y vestia como Takao pero usaba lentes oscuros-

- No me llames tenshi... Andrew... ademas no se supone que tu eres en realidad el... -Takao callo al sentir un viento cortando su mejilla-

- Estupido Tenshi lo que haga yo aqui no es de tu incumbencia... -Andrew sonrio malignamente mientras un joven de aparencia calmada y pelo azul claro igual de largo entro.. lucia unas gafas y tenia una sonrisa misteriosa al igual que una mirada adormilada-

- Andrew... aun no me acostumbro a tu lindo nombre...

- Callate... -Andrew salio enojado mientras el peli-azul celeste sonrio-

- Y se supone que soy el temperamental... Hola Te... Ziel y Erick -dijo el pelirojo mirando al Takao y el peli-azul-

- William que le pasa... -Takao miro seriamente al chico que no suaba ningun tipo de gafas-

- Si te lo digo no me lo creerias... su hermana lo convencio con su clasica cara de inocencia...

- jajajajaja... quien lo creeria... -Erick se dejo caer de espaldas y empezo a girar en el piso de la risa-

- -_-U no lo conozco -William y Takao dijeron al unisono-

- Ire a hablar con Andrew...

- Cudiate Tenshi jajajajajajaja -Erick reia a todo pulmon en la habitacion mientras William planeaba ahorcarlo y Takao pensaba lo mismo-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  


Rei miraba la luna junto a Kyo y Max... Kai estaba algo alejado... pero todos miraban la luna teñida de azul... Azul como el... Kyo habia cambiado mas que todos... para empezar a pesar de tener 15 habia dado el estiron... y tenia la misma altura que Rei... no usaba lentes y lucia un nuevo corte de pelo con el cual se apreciaban sus ojos marrones... Traia como siempre a Dizzara en sus brazos... Rei era el mismo solo que en version de 17... Max era un joven rubio de pelo parados que lucia su tipica ropa deportiva... Kai en cambio era igual que siempre solo que de 17...

- Kyo en serio ese era Takao... nuestro Takao -dijo Max con lagrimas en sus ojos-

- Me es imposible de creerlo... nosotros vimos su cuerpo ser sepultado...

Max callo y recordo como Takao habia sido el primero... sus travesuras y bromas siempre vivirian en su corazon... Rei en cambio extrañaba las risas en el equipo pocos y tantos años sin oir las risas siceras de todos... eso lo destrozaba... Kai miraba a la luna y penso que no debia sonreir... pero lo hizo... al fin y al cabo desde que llego a su vida Takao fue cuando empezo a reir y ahora lo habian encontrado no sabrian que hacer...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Takao entro a la habitacion de Andrew... Takao enarco una ceja cuando miro a Andrew flotando en el aire como si estuviera sentado... La luna le daba un brillo apacible... casi imposible era de creer que aquel chico fuera el dios de la muerte que hacia un favor a su dulce hermana Soledad... Andrew lo miro con unos ojos aguamarina... Takao sonrio y se acerco silbando...

- Asi que soledad te convencio... -Takao miro la luna a travez de la ventana de Andrew- sabes deberias amueblar...

- Tenshi... -Miro como Takao se enojaba- Ziel... tu eres quien debe cometer el delito... yo solo soy una coartada...

- Hades hablas como si fuera a cometer asesinato... -Andrew correspondio su mirada-

- Tu sabes que esto va mas alla de toda proporcion amorosa -Takao se solto riendo-

- Lo olvidaba el gran Hades burlado... -Takao miro maliciosamente a Andrew y salio caminando-

- Idiota...

- No seas duro con el hermano... -Una mujer de pelo rojo sonrio meintras Andrew la miraba asesinamente- Soledad... vete a molestar a otro lado

- No quello -soledad salio de entre sombras mostrando su tipico traje blanco en estado SD- biens abes que esta luna azul me trae recuerdo... recuerdos tan bellos... -camino hasta la ventana- estamos bajo la luna de el tiempo... bajo la la luna de los recuerdos...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Light: o.o wau

Dark: tiene ataque de inspiracion cronico

Hope: eso y que los caps son cortos o.o

Dark: la campanilla de invierno significa esperanza...

Light: eso solo van a decir

Dark:shi por que T_T Hope no ha soltado mucho

Light: a mi nemesis!!!!

Hope: si ^________^ ahora a correr xD -sale corriendo a todo lo que da como psicopata maniaca asesina- @_@ aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D+L: no huyas cobarde!!! (ambas salen de nativas correteandola)

Senzi: que pena v_v... bueno nos vemos en (Saca un letrero estilo pancarta) "El sol en tu mirada" en palabras de mi ama ahora si empieza la historia bien xD see yaa!!!


	4. 3: El Sol En Tu Mirada

"Beyblade pertenece a sus respectivos dueños... las leyendas pertenecen al pueblo popular que las enriquece y hace crecer con sus corazones" 

**__**

Koi No Tenshi Maiorite

Capitulo3: El sol en tu mirada

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

La cupula celeste un lugar donde la dama de la triqueta cuyo mayor representante era eternidad... la eternidad de el ciclo de vida y muerte... principio y final... nacimiento y devastacion... la dama de cabellos negros y mechones violetas lucia su acostumbrada toga e invocaba su baculo de estrellas... un simbolo empezo a brillar por la cupula... un simbolo tan antiguo como la tierra... frente a ella aparecio una esfera de cristal azul... que luego adquirio distintos tonos... de tierra, agua, bosque, nubes etc... esa esfera era la tierra... sus alas se estendieron majestuosas como navajas de fino cristal...

- Hermanas...

- Odio carecer de nombre... - dijo la menor que surgia detras de la ala derecha de la mayor- pero hay que hacerlo...

La dama de el caos... invoco un baculo de luna... mientras detras de ella la oscuridad tomaba forma acuatica y rompia como las olas de el mar... los ojos felinos se abrieron emitiendo un brillo... la toga empezo a tomar vuelo como si cada vez fuera mas larga... unas alas negras como las de los dragones broto de su espalda... y el mar oscuro provoco un choque de olas mientras algo aparecia... un pendulo que colgaba de un arco... los dominios de ella en els eptimo plano astral...

- si quieres te puedo llamar Cloto... o prefieres Skuld... o mejor Selen... que tal como dice Tenshi Takao... Kya... -La mediana que surgia de el techo estrellado recibio un golpe de el baculo de estrella- 

- bajate de ahi hermana... -La dama que guiaba el destino sonrio con dolor y se coloco en pocision invocando al baculo solar- mmmmmmmmmm.. es un nuevo dia en Tokio

Sonrio la emdiana y cruzo los brazos sobre su vientre emitiendo su propio brillo como el sol... alrededor de ella se formaron circulos de fuego que rotaban de distintas formas... las luces que guiaban a los mismos espiritus al rio de el olvido aparecieron junto a ella... extendio sus brazos y volteo su rostro hacia arriba mientras torres de fuego surgian de donde estaban y ardian soltando chispas como una fuente de luz... de su espalda surgieron unas alas blancas como de mariposa... pero cada vez que se movian dejaban caer chispas de luz...

- koi no tenshi maiorite -dijeron las tres al unisono-

- sekimatsu no mahoo o kaketa yo -La mayor empezo decir como un canto mientras una ventisca en forma de hilos giraba alrededor de la esfera terrestre-

- seinaru yoru kono omoi o -dijo despues en una suave canto la mediana de mechones de plata mientras hilos de fuego giraban sobre el viento-

- uchiaketara kitto kanau -dijo la menor de ojos felinos mientras hilos de agua tomaban su sitio alrededor de la esfera terrestre-

- noche sagrada... -dijeron las tres en su canto mientras sus ojos brillaban extrañamente- las alas de las tres se despedazaron... sangre surgio de sus ojos con formas de lagrimas y la tierra era destruida en fragmentos de cristal-

- ¿Que pasa? -Takao miro caer a las tres... Al caer la mayor una piramide con cadenas se formo sobre la tierra destruida... las estrellas de la cupula caian de verdad como una lluvia- Ara... ¡¡Ara!! -Takao grito corriendo a la mayor pero su mirada se fijo cuando cayo la mediana... sus alas carecian de vida y cristales de hielo cubrieron la piramide donde estaba capturada la tierra rota- ,,,,,,, ¿que sucede Hiri? -Takao no sabia con cual de ambas correr mientras se veia explotar el sol y cubrirse de oscuridad- Kya... -apenas murmuro Takao mirando a la menor caer llorando mientras tapaba sus oidos, entonces el pendulo paro- me han dejado solo para siemrpe -Takao ya no se miraba como el joven que habia llegado anoche a Tokio... se miraba como el chico de hace tres años que lucia ropas enlodadas, mallugaduras en su cuerpo y sangre en sus labios- estare solo -miro el vacio infinito y entonces noto algo raro en la dama que llamo Hiri- ¿que es eso? - se acerco a la dama de el orden y miro directamente al simbolo de el brazalete, algo yacia incrustado rompiendolo- como es... -verifico el cuerpo de las otras dos damas y lloro desconsoladamente entonces sintio el dolor en su cuerpo clavarse de pronto y ahogo un grito mientras enfocaba al atacante pero no pudo verlo ya que desperto por un canto de aves-

- Asi que dormista mal... o acaso viste una premonicion... Ziel -Erick flotaba sobre Takao mirandolo fijamente, como Erick tenia el pelo suelto caia sobre el rostro suyo y de Takao como un velo azul cielo-

- o.o..................... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! -Takao empujo a Erick de golpe haciendolo chocar contra el techo y Takao dandose contra el piso- ¡Les dije que debiamos dormir en camas!-

- @_@ pero es muy incomodo... -Erick descendio mirando a Takao fijamente, saco unas gafas y enfoco mejor- ademas se que soñaste algo que concierne a nuestro bando... a nuestra causa -Erick sonrio y miro a un lado- hola William

- Erick deja de fregar una vez en tu vida cuando dormimos... -William entro y propino un duro golpe sobre la cabeza de Erick-

- Chicos... hagan el favor de salir de mi cuarto o si no... -justo en ese momento Hades o como se hacia llamar Andrew miro salir volando la version sd de Erick y la version chibidemonio de William-

- Idiotas.... -Andrew camino directo a la supuesta cocina que solo era un cuarto vacio-

- Erick... deberias dejar de espantarnos al despertar...

- William... recuerda quien soy... -se puso en pose de presumir musculos y William solo acato a hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer-

En la cocina...

- Un bello sol... -Andrew miro el sol sonriendo-

- Lastima que William haya decidido hacer... la guerra... pero me extraña ya que Erick es el... -Se ve a Erick con un escudo Persa correr por entre las habitaciones vacias mientras Willian agita una cadena-

- cafe -Andrew solo aparecio un cafe que bebia con gusto-

- claro... el dios de la guerra y las armas peleando... -.-U

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Max corria como alma que lleva el diablo... eran examenes semifinales de la prepa y debia apresurarse cuando choco con una chica de su edad... y en sus ojos por un momento imagino que eran los de su ser amado... claro solo por un momento...

- Cuidado niño... -la joven se sacudio la cabeza, lucia el uniforme de la preparatoria de Max y sonrio- esta bien que te apresures... pero recuerda que a falta de tiempo destinos nuevos y el ciclo reinicia... -Max parpadeo ante la chica que no era otra mas que la dama de el orden modelo colegial- bueno hay examenes -corrio la castaña de mechones de plata-

- Que pierdo el tiempo aqui... o.o -Max corre a toda velocidad hacia la escuela sin percatarce que la chica de ojos ambarinos miraba sonriendo desde el arbol mas alto de la escuela-

- En su mirada se reflejaba el sol.... asi que en nuestros ojos el sol se refleja de igual forma... -aparecio el baculo solar y sonrio- hoy sera un dia ardiente... con una buena beybatalla... -giro el baculo y en el aire trazaba figuras representando caminos- veamos... que pasara hoy...

Mientras Max pensaba en clase de deportes como los ojos de la chica habian brillado con la misma vivacidad que de la persona que amaba... entonces todo se torno oscuro al recibir un balonazo en el rostro... Y solo una frase resono… "El sol en tu Mirada" brilla como una gran joya ruby

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dark: -.- ñya ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (con un letrero a un lado) +proximo cap con Light+

Light: -.- ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ "Cuando te comportas como un tonto"

Hope: -.- sueño aum... T_T a dormir ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (Se cae de espaldas)

Takao: o.O  


Erick: hagamos fiesta o.o

  
William: yo voy por las desnudistas...

Andrew: -_- tontos... ire a jugar carreras con Caronte... ¬¬

Senzi: o.o que hacen aqui aghhhh! bueno nos vemos... ^_^ adelantos... Takao y Kai se enfrentaran... pero si llama a Dragoon o.o aceptara ser Takao... o.O que ira a hacer???... bueno ahora si ^_^ blie lao... -se ve apagarse la pantalla como una camara-


	5. 4:Cuando Te Comportas Como Un Tonto

"Beyblade pertenece a sus respectivos dueños... las leyendas pertenecen al pueblo popular que las enriquece y hace crecer con sus corazones"

  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Akira Devha: ^^ gracias pero como explique la pareja de Takao definitiva no se ha revelado y ademas no solo me baso en leyendas griegas ^.^   
  
Yaenia: gracias =D eso me sube el animo por que soy fan de las fantasias e intriga xD  
  
Mikael Kudou: yep realmente 12 horas despues ^.^ y el dia siguiente hice updated... lo que hace la cafeina @@  
  
Nightwalker: las palabras sobran no ^-~   
  
aclaro las letras en italicas son pensamientos  
  


**__**

Koi No Tenshi Maiorite

Capitulo 4:  
_Cuando te comportas como un tonto_

________________________________________~~***~~________________________________________

La dama de el orden sonrio a terminar de trazar los caminos, lo habia hecho justo como describian ciertas leyendas de la cuna de el hombre... se sento y espero... al fin y al cabo ella tenia la eternidad... Mientras Takao o como lo llamaban Ziel caminaba junto a William que solo miraba alrededor pendiente... ambos lucian unos jeans deslavados, Takao una camiseta azul de manga larga y William una polera negra

- ¿Por que miras a todos lados? -Takao pregunto-

- Miraba como la gente finge vivir en paz a pesar de tener guerras en su interior peores que las libradas en America durante la era de las independencias...

- William a veces no se que pensar... se supone que deberias ser un psicopata estilo Bryan pero apreces lo contrario

- Ziel... tu sabes que existimos gracias al espiritu humano... nos elevaron a dioses y muchos se corrompieron... originalmente nacimos para reconfortalos pero todo en un momento se corrompe... demasiado bien corrompe al bien.. demasiado mal destruye al mal... un ciclo... y puedes decir que hacemos aqui... -señalo al frente donde estaba un cementerio-

- Crei que adivinarias...

- Soy una escencia no soy Kami-sama -William entonces poso sus ojos sobre el pelirojo adormilado que salia de el cementerio con una gabardina blanca- con que es Tala... uhhhh mejor me voy esas peleas son mortales -William giro haciendo que su trenza marcara una perfecta trayectoria circular de el punto de giro y le pegara a Takao en la cara- ^^U adios -se alejo rapidamente mientras Takao solo se tentaba la mejilla-

- Tala... mi koi... -Takao empezo a seguir a Tala de lejos- con que pasaste la noche en mi tumba...

Takao sonrio cuando vio a Tala parar en un calle, se volteo hacia el... primero los ojos azules de Tala revelaban confusion, despues compresion y finalmente a paso seguro se acerco a Takao... Takao le dedico una dulce y triste sonrisa mientras Tala simplemente repetia una accion que hiciera hace tiempo... poso dos de sus dedos en sus labios y despues los puso sobre los labios de su amada tormenta... Takao se sonrojo ligeramente y cerro los ojos... lo siguiente era la vision de una pareja abrazada justo como aquel dia de lluvia donde Tala lo consolara

- Tala yo... yo soy Ziel... -Tala sonrio-

- Lo se... Un angel cayo de el cielo... y al perder las esperanzas en el juez se convertiria... -Tala recargo su frente en la Takao sonriendo- Mi koi... yo se mas de lo que aparento.. y no por que sea un angel como tu... -Tala tomo su mano y beso su muñeca donde sintio las pulsaciones aceleradas de Takao-

- Tala... me afectas mas que antes... ¿Quien eres? -Tala beso su mejilla dejando sonrojado a Takao mas de lo normal-

- ¿Quien quieres que sea? -Tala solo esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Takao comprendia- pero no te preocupes yo te amo... y seria incapaz

Tala solo sonrio como solia hacerlo para Takao... Takao semicerro los ojos sintiendose envolver en la calidez de el pelirojo cada vez mas... el ruso sentia la tentacion de robar un casto beso de los labios de Takao... pero sabia que no debia hacerlo... ahora menos que nunca... Sin embargo otra parte se debia a que un joven de cabellos semiblanco y ojos carmines miraban la escena con recelo

- Takao... -Kai murmuro de manera paenas audible mientras veia la peculiar escena- No me engañan... eres Takao... Takao fue... el unico que hiciera que Tala se comportara asi...

- No vengas a molestar Hiwatari... -dijo Takao con ira en los ojos al ver a Kai- tu menos que nadie puede reclamarle a Tala...

- Ziel calmate... -Tala puso brazo enfrente evitando que Takao avanzara- Kai no estoy para que insultes a las personas que mas aprecio... _a la persona que mas amo..._ Si planeas seguir lastimando a Ziel creeme que lo lamentaras... por que no...

- ¿Que cosa estupido? -Kai dejo caer lo libros y se arremango la sudadera- creeme que no permitire que esta vez me dejen en la duda...

- Entonces yo te reto Hiwatari... soy Ziel miembro de los crimson wings -Takao dijo negando las palabras en su corazon y mostrando su beyblade-

- Retarme... esta bien... _veo que posee un bit chip que no distingo... podrias ser el bit chip de dragoon... eso demostraria que es... _-Kai corto sus pensamiento y saco su beyblade-

- Actuare de referi... preparados... -Tala se quito la gabardina dejando ver un impecable traje blanco- 3... 2... 1...

- Let it Rip... -dijo la dama de el orden observando de lejos-

_________________________________________________________________________

Erick escuchaba una cancion en una tienda de discos cuando sintio los beyblades chocar, giro rapidamente y tomo el disco para pagarlo, lucia un short negro de tela tipo jeans, con una cadena en el bolsillo del cual colgaba un beyblade... tomo el disco ya pagado y lo puso en su Discman... Erick salio de la tienda y camino por la calle... en dos minutos llego a donde estaba mucha gente reunida viendo una beybatalla... Erick sonrio... el solo necesitaba escuchar... a su lado miro a Andrew que miraba fijamente y William comiendo dulces con una bolsa con revistas

- Tenshi es listo... pero aun quedan sentimientos -William dijo comiendose una gomita con forma de panda-

- Si careciera de ellos Caronte lo hubiera llevado a mi reino...

- Bueno hay que animar la situacion -Andrew y william se fueron al piso mientras Erick estaba en SD con pompones entre la muchedumbre dandole porras a Takao-

- Andrew traes una aspirina...

- Me las acabe -.-U

_________________________________________________________________________

Se veian ambos beyblade chocar... Kai entonces llamoa Dranzer quien surgio con un brillo majestuoso y diferente... Takao solo sonrio de amnera gentil para cambiarla por una agresiva... ambos beyblades chocaron con fuerzas mientras Takao abria lentamente los labios

- Te estas comportando como un tonto.. quieres ver mi bestia bit... bueno... Silpheon!!!

- Silpheon... -Kai murmuro y de pronto se sintio agonizar por dentro-

- Si... Silpheon -De el beyblade salio un dragon blanco... lucia unas alas negras y sus grarras parecian zafiros-

- Silpheon... _Dragoon.... _acaba esta idiotez..._ perdoname Kai... _lo siento -Takao murmuro dejando mas costernados a Tala y Kai-

Kai miro los trozos de su beyblade salir volando... Tala jamas creyo que Takao pudiera en su vida destruir un beyblade asi... Erick aparecio en estado SD y salto sobre su amigo... Tala entonces sintio algo raro y miro a Andrew que se acercaba, Andrew lucia su acostumbrada trenza como el resto del equipo solo que vestia de pantalon, polera y gaban negro... Andrew miro calidamente por un momento a Takao para despues mirar de manera vacia y fria... Kai estaba confundido y sentia su interior despedazado... Acaso las creencias que habian alimentado el corazón de el todo equipo habia sido falsas ilusiones... William se dio cuenta de esto y dedico una suave mirada a la lejania directo a la dama de la luz que solo desaparecio entristecida

- Kai... crei que... -Kai recogio a Dranzer y sus libros- disculpame... veo que todo fue una mentira... una mentira para todos -Kai puso aquella expresion seria que lo caracterizara de chico- Nos vemos en el torneo..

- Muevanse gente!! ya se acabo el espectaculo -William decia con uan gran vena y la gente solo acato a dispersarse-

- Vamonos a celebrar tu victoria Ziel... -Erick empujo a Takao quien dedico una mirada de despedida a Tala-

- Con que tu no eres lo que aparentas... -Andrew lo miro interrogante-

- Digamos que nunca lo he sido... su majestad... -Tala sonrio de manera maligna y Andrew correspondio su sonrisa-

- No me llames asi Tala... asi que te enamoraste un angel celestial...

- Y no fui el unico... lastimosamente los angeles celestes e infernales causan muchos enamoramientos... sin embargo... ellos pertenecen solo al humano que ha logrado coquistarlo a menos que...

- Lo se... y estas dispuesto a perderlo...

- A eso y mas... -Tala solo miro al horizonte-

Mientras Kai sentia una furia irrefrenable... tenia ganas de golpear todo en su camino... haber creido por tanto tiempo que podia ser realidad... que Takao habia regresado... Kai paro de pronto y salio corriendo a otro lado debia de recibir respuestas y llego entonces a un viejo parque... entro y camino entre los stands de juegos... entonces llego cerca de una casa de terror y entro

- Esperaba tonto a que llegaras... -una voz femenina se escucho-

- me mentiste... 

- oh claro que no... y tu en lo profundo sabes la realidad... solo te estas engañando -La mujer dijo y salio a la luz revelandose como una chica oculta bajo una capa negra- ademas tu tienes la prueba... hoy te has comportado como un tonto... -mostro una carta donde decia The Fool- deja de comportarte asi, recuerda que hace tres años mencione que habia mas de lo que creias en juego... -La chica se retiro la capucha revelando unos ojos felinos-

________________________________________~~***~~________________________________________

Hope: =O= jojojojojo === risa marca Kuroshiro

Light: o.o?

Dark: *.* uhhhhhhhh LoL

Hope: agradecimientos a Oro Makoto que tuvo parte de la culpa de que este cap saliera muy Taty xD

Light: nemesis TOT dime como se llama el proximo cap

Dark: yo se... "La predicción de una hechizera"

Light: de seguro sabremos mas sobre hace tres años *-*

Hope: y los sentimientos encontrados de un neko chino... y =D un secretito de Tala que ni boris hubiera imaginado muahahahaha =o=/

Senzi: ¬¬U ataque de egocentrismo (se lleva a Engel arrastrando)

Light: ^_^V see yaa!!! o.o (Dark y William leyendo doushinjis de FFX)

D+W: *.*... Tidus/Yuna

Erick+Andrew: -_-U

Takao: no cambian 9_9U -Takao vestido de conejito

Light: yo no fui o.o

(Sale Oro correteando a los chicos con dizfraces)  
  
Light: o.o... ~-~... ò_ó oye... yo ayudo @O@!!!  
  



End file.
